Spin Off La Única
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Porque quedaron historias dentro de aquel palacio por contar. Los invito a leer estos fragmentos contados desde la perspectiva de Valiant, Philippo y Meridia. Son solo 3 historias que fueron creadas para responder algunas preguntas. Spin Off número 1: Valiant. Las actualizaciones son mensuales. Próximo Spin Off, Philippo. Octubre 2018.


**NOTAS**

¡Hola chicos! Bienvenidos a los Spin Off de la Única. En estas historias breves encontraran fragmentos contados desde el punto de vista de Valiant Philippo y Meridia, que son los personajes creados por mí misma. (Ya que de los demás personajes originales de La Selección, los Spin Off existen en la versión de Happily Ever After escrita por Kiera Cass).

Cada fragmento está basado en escenas específicas de La Única. No son historias largas, ojo con eso. Aquí busco destacar en qué momentos de la historia, cada personaje ve su vida transformada por algún hito en particular.

Disculpen la demora en la realización de estas historias. Ya van saliendo poco a poco. Si quieren saber más novedades de los avances, pueden seguirme en mis Redes Sociales. Notas adicionales, al final del capítulo. Espero que los disfruten.

 **SPIN OFF "LA ÚNICA"**

 **"EL ACTOR"**

 **Una historia de Valiant.**

 _Escenas paralelas contadas por Valiant en la bienvenida de America como embajadora, y el regalo que ella le hace a Maya de las entradas al parque de diversiones._ _Capítulos XI y XV por si los quieren releer_

.

Cuando Maxon me pidió que vigilara la salida fronteriza en Labrador, jamás imaginé que algo tan inesperado como dejar escapar a una de sus seleccionadas del país, se transformaría en una página de mi vida que no podría olvidar jamás.

Luego de ese día todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Al trabajo diario, vigilar reuniones reales, cuidar puertas, cambiar turnos… en mi vida nada salía de lo común. Los cuidados de Maya eran sagrados como siempre, las transfusiones, los paseos en mis días libres, y esa brutal promesa de llevar un día a mi hermana a su parque de diversiones favorito antes de morir.

Tal vez ese era el peso más grande con el que cargaba en mi espalda. Cada vez que estudiaba mi cuenta bancaria algo no encajaba—siendo incluso un Dos—, y es que con lo costoso de sus transfusiones sabía que jamás podría ahorrar lo suficiente para llevarla a Adventure Land. A ese paso tardaría años en poderle cumplir su deseo más grande, y nunca sabía cuando podía ser el último día de su vida —o incluso el mío, si los ataques de los rebeldes no cesaban—.

Pero la cotidianidad de mi vida, y la de todos en el palacio en realidad, dio un vuelco cuando la boda del príncipe comenzó a aplazarse y el país se dio por enterado que el paradero de la seleccionada que yo mismo había permitido escapar del país, estaba nada más y nada menos que en Italia, compartiendo con el monarca más poderoso del viejo continente.

Estuve varios días agachando la cabeza cuando me cruzaba con el rey, temía que mi expresión delatara lo que había causado. Jamás había sido mi intensión causar problemas y mucho menos un revuelo, pero la pobre chica estaba tan desesperada por huir —y no la culpaba—, que creí que estaba cometiendo una buena acción al dejarla escapar de Illea. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué mal podía causar? Era una seleccionada más entre muchas, y una vez casado el príncipe todos se olvidarían de quien había quedado en segundo lugar.

Pero eso solo había sido una pequeña bola de nieve que poco a poco se transformó en una avalancha en la vida de todos dentro del palacio, especialmente en la mía.

Cuando comenzó a aparecer en portadas de revistas internacionales tomada del brazo del príncipe italiano, no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. En las reuniones de las cocinas todos hablaban de ella, leían los reportajes y yo solo me mordía la lengua. Yo había causado todo ese revuelo sin querer. Simplemente me había dado pena la pobre muchacha. El día que habló con Maxon escuchamos junto a dos colegas la discusión tras la puerta —sin querer por supuesto—. Luego la vimos salir con el mentón en alto, la nariz y las mejillas rojas producto de las lágrimas. Algo había sucedido, un mal entendido en la elección del príncipe probablemente, porque ninguna seleccionada había terminado con el corazón tan roto como America Singer.

Y jamás había visto a Maxon tan deprimido, ni siquiera las veces que su propio padre lo rezagaba de las reuniones importantes.

Cuando Lady America se presentó ante nosotros el día de su partida para hablar con Maxon, quise reír. Realmente se arrepentiría de haberla dejado marchar. Siempre creí que era un suertudo por tener tantas mujeres bellas a su disposición, pero Lady America esta vez se llevaba los aplausos. Es que… realmente parecía una reina. No sabía qué hacían sus doncellas con las manos, pero ese vestido seguro le habría provocado a Maxon un gran arrepentimiento.

Cuando me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar sabía que luego tendría problemas, pero ¿y qué más daba? Yo era de los que creía que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Mi boca dejó escapar un "Larga Vida a Lady America" que sorprendió a mis compañeros. Me alcé de hombros. A pesar de aquel final inesperado, por alguna razón sabía que ella sería reina, y que probablemente sería mejor sobreana que los que nos reinaban actualmente. Porque si bien la reina Amberly era una dama, le faltaban las agallas que a Lady America le sobraban. Y quería que supiera que contaba con un súbdito fiel.

Pero al final las cosas no salieron como creí, y, cuando la vi ahí, en aquel andén de vuelo fronterizo, muerta de frío, bajo una capa vieja, ni siquiera lo pensé. Si hubiera sido yo, también habría querido huir si la vida me daba la oportunidad.

Pero juro que jamás imaginé que ese simple gesto de bondad hacia alguien que lo necesitaba hubiera causado todo lo que vino después. Solo había sido amable.

Las coincidencias se presentaron para que Maxon me solicitara estar ese día en el Andén de Labrador. En algún momento creí que para castigarme por haber dejado a America entrar en su oficina el día que se marchaba, aunque más adelante comprendería que las coincidencias simplemente, no existían.

La cosa empeoró cuando avisaron que alguien vendría desde Italia a hacer negocios con Illea. El rey eligió a varios de mis compañeros para preparar una comitiva que resguardaría a la persona invitada, pero fue Maxon, con ayuda de Leger, el nuevo Mayor, quienes decidieron elegirme a mí y a Roger Cole para la guardia personal. Era curioso tomando en cuenta que yo era un soldado de vigilancia, no de guerra. De Cole me lo esperaba, el era más experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo solo tenía buena puntería y piernas rápidas. Así que fue un honor haber sido elegido por el mismo príncipe para cuidar a un invitado de la corona italiana.

Durante el tiempo que nos preparamos para esta visita se realizaron algunos cambios al interior del palacio, uno de ellos fue camuflarnos entre los civiles, para despistar a los rebeldes que atacaban el palacio y así pillarlos desprevenidos. Cuando anunciaron los cambios todos nos entusiasmamos. Después de todo, los uniformes no eran tan cómodos como parecían. Se hizo un sorteo y afortunadamente salí como uno de los elegidos para andar de civil por el palacio, algo que agradecía, ya que hacía muchos, muchos años, que no me sentía yo mismo.

Volver a mis pantalones de mezclilla y las camisetas de algodón era un privilegio que no podía perder.

Había pasado un año desde la final de la Selección. Las cosas habían cambiado detrás de las paredes y bajo los cimientos del palacio. Las reuniones de las cocinas se volvieron una necesidad semanal. Necesitaba reunirme con personas como yo, alejadas de la elegancia tan forzada que se respiraba al interior de aquel edificio.

Así fue como me hice de grandes amigos y descubrí que la señorita Marlee con Carter no solo estaban vivos y viviendo en el palacio, sino que además estaban casados. Curiosamente la sorpresa de tener que guardar otro secreto del rey no me hizo sentir peor, me hizo sentir que estaba protegiendo a personas que lo necesitaban. Así que con el pasar de los meses aquella presión que sentía por dejar a America salir del país ya no me hacía sentir tan mal.

Y así fue como también con Maxon nos hicimos amigos. Sí, con el príncipe. Cuando llegué al palacio yo era de los pocos con quien de vez en cuando sostenía una conversación relativamente normal, por decirlo menos. Pero cuando comenzamos a reunirnos en las cocinas y él se hizo parte del grupo, esa amistad se normalizó, al punto que el rincón donde vivía Mera era una zona neutral, donde él no era príncipe, ni yo un soldado. Y los demás muchos menos sus criados. Ahí, todos éramos iguales.

En un año nuestras vidas habían cambiado, pero la avalancha se hizo cada vez más grande, y comprendí que eso estaba ocurriendo cuando llegó el representante de Italia.

Toda la servidumbre y los soldados nos reunimos a mirar por las ventanas para ver quién era semejante invitado. Por supuesto, gracias a Marlee, algunos sabíamos de quién se trataba, pero aún así era extraño verla nuevamente. Se seguía tratando de la chica que yo mismo había ayudado a escapar. El miedo inevitablemente se coló por mi espalda, solo esperaba que nadie se enterara que había sido el responsable de romper una de las leyes más importantes de inmigración.

—Y llegó el día…—susurré a la nada. Roger, a mi lado, y Lucy, al otro, asintieron. Aunque ella estaba más emocionada.

—¡Está preciosa! —exclamó.

Yo solo sentí frío en la espalda. ¿Y si me delataba?

No creía que ella fuera capaz, y esperaba que no me reconociera con el cambio de atuendo a civil. Después de todo, había pasado un año.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió Roger, y me codeó las costillas—. Por suerte no es un barrigón extravagante. ¡Qué daría por ver la cara de Maxon en estos momentos! —susurró divertido. Yo sonreí de vuelta, lo mismo me preguntaba.

Los nervios comenzaron a comerme las entrañas. Mi cabeza me llevó a aquel día en el aeropuerto de Labrador, cuando la había ayudado a escapar, y temblé. Aquel día existían dos opciones, o la arrestaba y la degradaba el resto de sus días a ser una ocho y condenaba a su familia por siempre, dejándola a su suerte, o, la dejaba subir a ese avión y que el destino hiciera de las suyas. En aquel momento, viéndola desde la ventana saludar al rey, me sentí parte de un cambio importante. Si bien ella había sido una seleccionada, si estaba ahí un año después, viva y con el coraje de restregarles a todos en la cara en quién se había transformado, era simplemente porque yo me había apiadado de ella en el aeropuerto. Tal vez era demasiado sentir aquella responsabilidad, tal vez simplemente había sido el destino, suerte o azar. Pero por alguna razón tenía que estar ese día vigilando las puertas de ese avión. Y por ello también, el miedo se había comenzado a colar por cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué hice? —susurré nuevamente a la nada. Nadie me escuchó, pero Lucy comenzó a aplaudir apresurándonos.

—Vamos, vamos, que America viene entrando, ¡a sus posiciones!

Seguí pegado a la ventana mirando como la limusina se alejaba al horizonte. La mano de Roger me agarró el hombro.

—Cielos Rutledge, cambia la cara, parece que viste a un fantasma.

Sonreí nervioso y me quite con gracia la mano de mi compañero. Ése era mi escudo de protección, la ironía, el sarcasmo, las muecas sardónicas, las sonrisas ladeadas. Ser mordaz era lo que camuflaba mi nerviosismo.

—Y tú, a una modelo en bikini —reí— recuerda que estás casado —dije dándole un golpe suave en las costillas.

Cuando la chica apareció con Leger en el pasillo, solo atiné a sonreír curvando la boca, intentando que no se me notaran las ganas de encontrar un agujero en el suelo y hundirme en él. Ella, amable como recordaba, solo nos saludó. Fue una situación extraña donde los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada y comencé a hacer de payaso y a reírme, Leger me llamó la atención para componerme.

Por suerte no fue una conversación especialmente larga. Un par de explicaciones y de presentaciones, y con Roger ya nos alejábamos por el pasillo. Él volvería más tarde para pasar a buscar a America y llevarla a la recepción en su nombre. Yo sin embargo, tendría que ocupar la posición de vigilancia, lo que implicaba comer, beber, y comer y beber y… seguir comiendo, mientras resguardaba la integridad de los invitados en una fiesta que todo el país querría derribar a piedrazos.

Sí, yo había causado aquella bolita de nieve que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una más grande, y esa noche comenzaría a rodar aplastando mi vida por completo.

No suelo pecar de modestia, pero soy una persona honesta y no miento. No me gusta. Así que sí se me permitía decirlo, admitiría sin reparos que aquella noche America Singer, con aquel vestido verde salido de no sabía dónde, parecía una verdadera reina. Si bien la muchacha lucía espectacular, no había nada más allá de la admiración. Mientras Maxon estuvo rodeado de las treinta y cinco chicas, todos los soldados, sin excepción, teníamos a nuestras favoritas, no solo por sus ideales, sino que también por lo hermosas. Y America sí, era una más en la lista de muchas. Aunque Celeste Newsome nos tenía a varios con tortícolis. Cada vez que se cruzaba en los pasillos nos girábamos a verla; ¡es que esa mujer era impresionante! Un par de amigos tenían en sus dormitorios diferentes fotografías de catálogos de lencería donde ella modelaba. Yo prefería adornar mi pared con momentos importantes, como recuerdos, especialmente de mis padres.

Pero en cuanto a las seleccionadas, era solo eso. Mirar, hablar de ellas y apostar por cuál sería la ganadora.

Pero finalmente ganó alguien que jamás pasó por mi cabeza, aunque estaba entre las probables finalistas. Hasta Elise Wisk tenía más opciones que Kriss según la tabla de apuestas, y eso que era demasiado petulante. Kriss Ambers era una chica linda, en realidad tenía un rostro bonachón y una mirada dulce, pero era algo rígida. Se notaba a leguas que intentaba ser demasiado perfecta para el rol que había sido elegida, y yo sabía de roles.

Esa noche casi podía sentir el dolor de espalda de solo verla pasearse por el salón con el mentón tan erguido, su columna debía estar sumamente estirada.

Pero cuando America entró al salón, vi como el rostro de Kriss se desfiguró. Un par de colegas se situó a mi alrededor para hacer un círculo de protección en las ventanas. Tedric Rimelson dejó escapar un chiflido.

—Quien fuera el vestido…—rió con el vaso de vino en la boca, yo rodé los ojos.

—Que no te escuche el príncipe…—reí bebiendo del mío.

—Está comprometido, no puede hacer nada —volvió a silbar—. Aquí entre nos… hay que ser un idiota para dejar escapar a esa mujer, ¿eh?

Agité la cabeza. Rimelson estaba pasado de copas y yo no era nada más que un soldado. No le podía llamar la atención, pero sí dar acuso de su actitud a Aspen, más aún si estaba en posición de resguardo en estado de ebriedad.

—Compórtate Rimelson —dije mirando a un grupo de invitados.

Él rió.

—Cómo si tú no pensaras lo mismo —dijo arrastrando la lengua, y se alejó caminando extraño por entre los invitados.

Nota mental: Advertir a Aspen cuanto antes.

Bebí otro sorbo leve y achiqué los ojos. Una de las reglas cuando la Selección se llevó a cabo era no pensar ni mirar a las seleccionadas con otros ojos, el castigo era más que obvio, era cosa de ver a Carter y a Marlee.

Pero Lady America ya no era una seleccionada. Elevé los ojos levemente y la vi bailar con el rey. La pobre muchacha debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para estar con aquel hombre tan cerca. Una risotada se escuchó de algún rincón y desvié la vista apresuradamente, justo cuando Maxon se colocó a mi lado.

De haber sabido que por ser amable mi vida iba a cambiar y me iba a meter en problemas jamás habría aceptado su propuesta. Pero en aquel momento no parecía que estuviera haciendo algo malo. ¿Quería ayudar al príncipe? Pues sí, era un secreto a voces que seguía enamorado de America. Así que, ¿por qué no?

Maxon me pidió de un modo bastante curioso que la sacara a bailar para poder distraerla y sonsacarle respuestas de cosas que él quería saber específicamente. Por supuesto hacer aquello no le saldría gratis, así que en broma le pedí a cambio una semana libre de obligaciones, lo que aceptó sin problemas, dejándome siete días libres para poder estar con mi hermana. El trato era alejar a America de algún modo del salón y él nos seguiría sigilosamente para escuchar las respuestas. En mi cabeza aquel plan me pareció… por no decirlo menos…. disparatado —y algo infantil—, pero era mi amigo y yo no era quién para juzgarlo, así que podía decirle que aquello probablemente era algo demasiado desesperado, o, simplemente aceptaba y ayudaba. Lo único malo que podía pasar era que ella nos descubriera, pero entonces tendría que ser Maxon el que diera las explicaciones y no yo, después de todo, descubiertos o no, aún tendría mis días libres. Me dio una lista de preguntas de las cuales no hice todas porque sonaba demasiado… inquietante. Así que preferí filtrar, porque dudaba que America se confesara con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, y preguntarle cosas como si tenía algún código secreto con el príncipe Italiano era demasiado absurdo, ni siquiera entendía a qué iba eso.

Finalmente seguí acorde al plan. Saqué a bailar a la embajadora.

Fue una situación extraña, especialmente porque ella parecía dispuesta a arrancar del hijo del alcalde de Ángeles que no tenía reparos en mirarla con una mueca libidinosa que hasta a mí me asqueó.

De America recordaba poco, solo tenía una imagen mental algo difuminada. Más allá del encuentro en el aeropuerto, pocas veces la vi realmente de cerca o compartí con ella, o intercambié algunas palabras. En algunas ocasiones los soldados nos cruzábamos en los pasillos cuando estaban las Seleccionadas y ellas cordialmente nos sonreían coquetas, pero America siempre fue muy cauta en ese aspecto. Independiente de los graves errores que había cometido a nivel público, como revelar información que nadie más sabía a excepción del rey, no podía hacerme una idea plena de ella sin conocerla.

Al bailar descubrí el aspecto físico que por supuesto no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Principalmente porque no era muy alta, y si bien llevaba unos tacones que podían quebrarle el cuello si daba un paso en falso, aún así con suerte me llegaba justo al borde de la barbilla. También era liviana. Bailar con ella era como arrastrar una pluma, o era muy diestra bailando o simplemente era fácil dejarla llevar. Pero sin dudas lo que más llamó mi atención fue su rostro. Tenía una belleza sutil, era bonita, delicada, no extravagantemente hermosa como Celeste, pero sí muy atractiva. La sonrisa apacible, pero nerviosa, sus ojos claros y expresivos, sus cejas anaranjadas y su nariz pequeña y puntiaguda. Tenía un par de pecas esparcidas por diferentes zonas, sus pómulos y nariz era donde más se concentraban. No obstante lo que más destaqué en aquel momento fue su prestancia y la forma de enfrentar con su postura a todos quienes se le acercaban o la miraban. Se notaba el esfuerzo por llevar la elegancia en sus movimientos, aunque aquello parecía cansarla.

Para cuando el baile terminó busqué la forma de poder seguir con el plan de Maxon, por suerte el destino estaba de su lado, y fue cuando el hijo del alcalde se dirigió directo a nosotros que ella me pidió que la sacara del salón. Con un par de señales le indiqué a Maxon que nos siguiera, y fue ahí donde la bolita de nieve comenzó a agrandarse.

Si alguien me hubiera advertido que ella era demasiado noble —más de lo que ya se sabía— tal vez no me habría acercado tanto. Si me hubieran advertido que era justa —más de lo que había demostrado—, habría arrancado. Pero si alguien me hubiera advertido que debía callar, por lo menos, para no caer rendido a sus pies, jamás le habría contado un pedazo de mi vida.

Si alguien me hubiera advertido que solo por abrir la boca, esa noche un pedazo de mi corazón terminaría dentro de las paredes de aquel palacio por el resto de mi existencia, jamás, y lo juro por mis padres, jamás, habría aceptado el trato de Maxon, ni siquiera por un mes libre de obligaciones.

Al principio seguí el plan del príncipe. Seguí su pauta de preguntas y en más de alguna quedé en ridículo. Ella amablemente contestó todas. Maxon se había escondido detrás de un arbusto que lo camuflaba horriblemente desde mi perspectiva, por suerte ella no lograba verlo. Yo por lo menos lograba vislumbrar un pedazo de su chaqueta.

Solo esperaba que su inquietud porque llegara al meollo del asunto no lo hiciera quedar en evidencia por la ansiedad.

Entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba. La conversación de repente se tornó algo… personal. Sin esperármelo en un momento me descubrí confesándole un pedazo de mi vida. Maya no tenía por qué salir en aquella horda de preguntas, pero terminé por hablarle de ella, de mi trabajo, de mi vida como un cinco, de mi experiencia en Stardust, el teatro más importante del país. De la muerte de mis padres por la falta de dinero, del costo de las transfusiones de mi hermana… y de su deseo más especial: conocer Adventure Land.

Cuando America me confesó que le gustaría conocerla, algo me calentó el pecho. Probablemente ella sabía lo que era pasar hambre, sabía lo que era no tener dinero para alimentar a toda una familia, y tal vez también había pasado por algún problema de salud que no podía tratar por falta de dinero. No quise ahondar en eso, no me incumbía, pero no lo dudaba.

Tal vez antes de ser una seleccionada también tenía un sueño, tal vez había tenido un novio, tal vez había aspirado a más, o tal vez era feliz donde estaba. Detrás de todo el disfraz de embajadora, de aquel vestido verde de tela costosa —que probablemente solo le había visto a la reina o a sus allegadas—, detrás de la máscara de pestañas, del peinado elaborado, del maquillaje y los tacones, había una muchacha joven que no tenía siquiera veinte años. Aún mantenía las facciones de jovencita adolescente y un sesgo de inseguridad en sus gestos, como si aún no se creyera el cuento de que era la embajadora italiana.

Después de una extraña conversación donde le conté un poco de mí —honestamente, sin saber por qué. Simplemente confié—, la acompañé de regreso al salón. Sin embargo ella se quedó afuera, no tenía ganas de entrar, no le gustaba ser observada, pero lamentablemente aun le faltaba un baile con Maxon. Un baile con Maxon… él había escuchado toda la conversación, tanto lo que me había pedido como lo que yo había contado de mi vida, algo que probablemente él también desconocía. Intenté pasar por alto que el príncipe se hubiera enterado de aquellos detalles de mi vida personal, sabía de Maya, por supuesto, pero no sabía de la muerte de mis padres, ni la traición del teatro, ni cómo había perdido la oportunidad para transformarme en un actor de renombre.

Como fueran las circunstancias, aquello pronto daría un giro inesperado, y todo por un simple gesto.

Cuando regresé al salón volví a mi puesto. Me olvidé de la conversación y me dediqué a vigilar el perímetro. Entonces aún ingenuamente creía que mi vida seguiría igual que siempre. Qué equivocado estaba.

La semana siguiente le cobré la palabra a Maxon, quien gentilmente me concedió una semana libre. La pasé con Maya y Lena en la ciudad, comiendo helado y viendo películas. Adoraba ver a Maya disfrutar cuando estaba en su mejor momento. Había días que no necesitaba tantas transfusiones y eran justamente los días que su piel se veía más rosada y lozana. Lamentablemente sabía que aquello era solo un pequeño rayo de sol detrás de la tormenta. Porque sabía cuál sería su destino final, y solo pensarlo el dolor volvía a mi pecho con fuerza. Fuimos a un parque acuático que estaba abierto al público. Maya reía en el agua y la disfrutaba tanto como un pez.

Quería atesorar esos momentos, su sonrisa, su encanto, su dulzura. Porque jamás sabría cuando la vida decidiría arrebatármela. Y eso podía pasar en cualquier momento. Era lo peor saber que tarde o temprano mi hermana moriría, las transfusiones solo hacían su vida más llevadera. Y eso no me dejaba espacio a la esperanza, solo a disfrutarla lo que más pudiera.

Fue en uno de esos instantes de felicidad robada, cuando Maya estaba lanzándose por un tobogán a la gran piscina repleta de niños, que observé disimuladamente a Lena. Aún dolía verla, tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla, besarla o contarnos un chiste.

Pero fue ella quien había separado los caminos, y fue ella quien no quiso irse solo porque sentía una responsabilidad para con mi hermana. Además, también se había encariñado.

De repente me miraba, yo le sonreía, esperando que el brillo de antes, de lo vivido en un año, volviera a sus ojos, pero ella solo sonreía con cortesía y volvía a poner atención en Maya o en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Tenía que aprender a quitármela del corazón, sabía que costaría trabajo, pero por suerte no estaba viéndola todo el tiempo.

Comencé a ver mi vida en perspectiva, pero a pesar del amor de mi hermana, ningún rayo de sol iluminaba mi existencia. Solo me quedaba ser optimista, sonreír y seguir sobreviviendo a los ataques al palacio. Si en algún momento tocaba fondo, tenía que emerger. Había perdido a mis padres, a mi novia por un error, a mi trabajo en el teatro, y en cualquier momento perdería a Maya. Por suerte agradecía tener un techo y un trabajo con buena paga, y agradecía tener un grupo de amigos con quienes podía reír y hacer todo el dolor más llevadero. Después de todo, la gran mayoría de quienes trabajábamos en el palacio en algún momento habíamos tenido vidas miserables. Y tal vez por eso teníamos causas en común que nos hacían ser una familia debajo del suelo real, donde la alegría de las cocinas distaba mucho de la realeza estirada. Incluso Maxon era más parecido a nosotros de lo que aparentaba.

Gracias a Roger y Marlee, en mi ausencia, me enteré del caos que America estaba dejando en el palacio. Al transcurrir los días había comenzado a hacer las negociaciones pertinentes que le solicitaban los italianos. Era un secreto a voces que el rey no toleraba su presencia y que, peor aún, los italianos la utilizaban para crear tratos sociopolíticos que a Clarkson no le convenían, pero que estaba obligado a aceptar si no quería perder lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a la corona de Illea, tener una sociedad con Italia.

Había algo morboso en aquello, y es que, aunque el rey me había dado trabajo y techo, saber que no estaba disfrutando para nada el tema de las negociaciones —porque además las necesitaba—, a todos nos ponía de buenas. Alguna vez el perro mayor tenía que pasar un mal rato y no salirse con la suya, y más aún si su incordio era una jovencita como America. Porque todos la adoraban.

Cuando regresé al palacio después de mis estupendas vacaciones ganadas por aquel trato con Maxon, sucedió algo inesperado. Pretendía volver al trabajo de siempre, a vigilar perímetros, puertas y ventanas. Y por supuesto cuidar a la embajadora para que nadie le hiciera daño, y eso implicaba directa relación con el Gran Perro real, aunque por algún motivo había desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde andaba.

Esa tarde particular, que cambió mi vida, fue lo que hizo que la avalancha no se detuviera, e iba a causar un desastre si no lograba detenerla. Estaba en mi posición, trabajando, cuidando la habitación de America sin Roger, porque debido a mi ausencia él había trabajado el doble, así que decidió tomarse más días libres para estar con su familia. No lo culpaba, mis vacaciones improvisadas lo tomaron por sorpresa, así que le debía una. Iba a cubrir sus turnos tal como él había hecho con los míos. Tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana frente, mirando aburrido, cuando escuché una voz.

—Regresaste —Me sorprendió. Di un salto de la impresión. Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera escuché a America venir.

—Rayos, no hagas eso —Me quejé llevándome una mano a los ojos. Estaba levemente encandilado con la luz de la ventana.

—Se supone que eres un soldado, ¿no que estás entrenado para las sorpresas? —preguntó suspicaz. Asentí mirando a la ventana.

—Tenía la cabeza en otro lado —Señalé la ventana apuntando al grupo personal del rey que lo acompañaba por uno de los senderos del jardín. Probablemente para poner bombas contra los rebeldes.

—Igual que todos nosotros —Dijo bajito. La vi temblar y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Y Roger? —preguntó.

Fruncí la nariz.

—Se fue a ver a su familia por el fin de semana. Después de haber hecho doble turno por mi ausencia dijo que se lo merecía.

Alcé los hombros y sonreí. A veces era justo y necesario escapar de esas paredes.

—Me parece justo —Admitió ella imitando mis palabras mentales—. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? —quiso saber, sorprendiéndome—. Roger me dijo que ibas a verla cuando no estás en labor. Volví a sonreír y respiré hondo.

—De mejor ánimo —contesté contento recordando su carita de felicidad en el parque acuático—. Hay días buenos y días malos. Esta semana en particular andaba risueña y con energía —pausé mirando al suelo, cada vez que hablaba de Maya era fascinante cómo el pecho se me llenaba de calor—. Es genial verla así, me ánima para volver a trabajar con mejor disposición.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Ese día andaba con unos zapatos más bajos, así que fue fácil poder observarla con mayor atención. Y tal como creía, sin todo el maquillaje de la fiesta de bienvenida, era mucho más bonita. Incluso se veía más joven de lo que realmente era. De repente dio un respingo y comenzó a reír sola, alcé una ceja sin comprender.

—Espera un segundo —Me dijo entrando a la habitación rápidamente. Incliné la cabeza sin comprender. Al cabo de un rato escuché que me llamaba—¡Valiant!

Parpadeé confundido y me quedé de pie en el mismo lugar, esperando que saliera. Como no pasó nada, asomé la cabeza.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunté, ella sonrió casi con una mueca demasiado hiperventilada.

—Entra —Pidió. Volví a congelarme en mi lugar, eso estaba prohibido desde lo que había sucedido con Marlee y Carter, y si bien America ya no era una seleccionada, no pretendía caer en un mal entendido si alguien nos descubría en su habitación, aunque fuera solo para conversar.

—Eh… No puedo hacerlo —dije levemente cohibido. Intenté cobrar la postura de soldado, pero no pude. Su sonrisa era inquietante. Parecía una niña que había hecho alguna travesura, algo que no tenía permiso de hacer. De esas que te obligan a contar hasta diez para poner el caos en orden nuevamente. Lo había hecho con Maya en más de una ocasión.

Ella rodó los ojos relajando la mueca.

—Será solo un segundo —dijo entusiasmada. Apreté la boca. Miré hacia todos lados y supliqué porque no se enredara todo por alguna estupidez. Por supuesto dejé la puerta abierta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté mirando al rededor, pretendiendo que estaba vigilando, aunque en realidad solo quería salir de ahí. Me detuve a dos metros. Observé la habitación y un sutil aroma a canela invadió mi nariz. No me di cuenta cuando ella cortó la distancia y se planto delante mío con decisión.

Inhaló profundamente y apretó un sobre en sus manos que era bastante grande. Lo miró casi que con cariño.

—Escucha, yo…—pausó e hizo una mueca graciosa, como si intentara hilar las palabras. Comencé a ponerme nervioso, solo quería salir de ahí antes de meterme en problemas—. Hice esto porque sentí que era una buena idea…—Pausó nuevamente. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a mover la punta del pie en el suelo con ansiedad—. Pensé en muchas formas de poder agradecer lo que hiciste por mí en Labrador y…

—¿Sigues con eso? —Me sorprendí. Incluso me incomodé, ella me quería retribuir, pero no era necesario—. No necesito que me devuelvas nada. Ya te lo dije, estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, su cabello se desordenó.

—Es que sí quise hacer algo por ti…—explicó ansiosa y algo preocupada—. Por ti y por tu hermana.

Entonces estiró la mano y me mostró el sobre. Lo miré sin comprender.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté un poco a la defensiva, ella arrugó la nariz.

—Solo recíbelo —insistió sonriente. Debo admitir que su sonrisa era algo contagiosa, porque me descubrí sonriéndole del mismo modo. De repente me descubrí ansioso por saber qué había dentro del sobre.

Dejé el rifle que llevaba en el hombro a un costado y recibí el paquete.

Algo definitivamente se quebró dentro de mí cuando vi que el remitente era un adhesivo de... Adventure Land.

—¿Qué?... —jadeé sintiendo las manos sudorosas.

—Ábrelo…—Me pidió juntando sus manos en la boca, ansiosa.

La miré pasmado, ¿era lo que creía?... pero no podía ser... ¿sería posible? Abrí el sobre rompiendo el adhesivo. Saqué los papeles, los miré y definitivamente algo terminó por romperse dentro de mí. En mis manos tenía una carpeta con dos entradas VIP al parque de diversiones más cotizado del país, y había un montón de documentación extra que no pude ver bien porque repentinamente sentí los ojos húmedos.

—Es…—America habló bajito—… es una semana completa pagada en Adventure Land —explicó, aunque mi mente estaba lejana, imaginando la carita de mi hermana cuando le contara—. Hay un pase libre para todos los juegos, para todas las fiestas de cierre de cada atracción, y se hospedarán en uno de los hoteles temáticos más bonitos —señaló una tarjeta roja que ante mis ojos era una mancha—. Tu hermana tendrá atención médica especial durante el día, la tarde y la noche. Con un helicóptero de emergencia si hay que trasladarla a un hospital…—De repente me vi sin poder aguantar, la emoción del momento hizo que me temblaran los hombros. Ella intentó entusiasmarme al ver mi cara—. ¡Y logré hacer una reserva en el castillo de una de las princesas! Hay un restaurante y es muy difícil encon…

—¿Realmente hiciste esto? —Interrumpí con la voz quebrada, ella asintió con suavidad.

—Disculpa si fui muy lejos…es que… quise hacerlo —parecía avergonzada. Bajó la mirada y yo alcé la cabeza, mi pecho se había llenado de un calor nuevo... diferente—. La historia de tu hermana me llegó como si fuera mía. Imaginé a mis hermanos en aquella condición y no pude evitar ponerme en tu lugar —Miró hacia la puerta con miedo y una sombra se apoderó de sus ojos, habló en susurros—. Odio el sistema de castas y odio en lo que se ha convertido la gente —dijo enojada—. La salud no debería ser un lujo. Con o sin dinero, todos deberían poder tener la misma oportunidad para salvar su vida y poder vivir plenamente sin que una enfermedad condene a toda una familia —La vi temblar, estaba enojada. Una rabia que probablemente era compartida por todo el país. Algo en aquellas palabras me emocionó y terminé por quebrarme. Me llevé una mano a los ojos para amainar las lágrimas, pero no pude detenerlas e igualmente cayeron.

Me vio impactada, casi como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Así que para demostrarle que realmente había hecho algo maravilloso sonreí. Imaginé a Maya, ¡Dios, Maya! iba a volverse loca con la noticia. Y solo imaginarme su felicidad máxima me llevó a realizar una acción que se transformaría en el dolor más grande de mi vida.

—Cielos…—suspiré llevándome una mano a la boca—. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí y por Maya…—sonreí sintiendo los ojos húmedos—… Es cierto lo que todos dicen de ti, de lo buena y justa que eres…la verdad es que quedan cortos… eres más bella de lo que imaginé —solté sin pensar. Porque sí, era buena, todos lo sabíamos, era bella, también se sabía. Pero con esto había superado con creces cualquier imagen que tuviera de ella como ser humano. Era irreal.

—Solo hice algo que creí correcto… cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. —dijo avergonzada. Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No. No cualquiera. Tú sí —Miré el sobre totalmente emocionado, no aguataba por salir de ahí y contarle a mi hermana—. ¡Maya no va a poder creerlo! —extrapolé mis emociones en aquellas palabras, ella sonrió animada.

—Y espero que lo disfruten —dijo animada—. Las reservas son para navidad, así que estará todo ornamentado según la fecha.

Como si de un puzzle se tratase, de repente algo encajó en mi pecho haciendo un apacible "clic". La miré, analizando lo que estaba pasando. America había pensando en todo, aquello no podía pasarlo por alto. No solo era una entrada al parque, el viaje completo estaba pensando para que Maya jamás lo olvidara. Me acerqué un paso más, simplemente actué, no pensé. Pero necesitaba que el calor que sentía en mi pecho fuera recompensado.

—Sé que voy a romper todas las reglas, pero… tengo que hacer esto —susurré actuando sin pensar.

Dejé el sobre a un lado y antes que ella pudiera decir algo la abracé, torpemente debo decir. Le aplasté los brazos y apoyé mi barbilla e su cabeza. Entonces descubrí que quien olía a canela, era ella. Mi corazón comenzó a latir... diferente. Pero no podía saber qué significaba. Lo asocié a la emoción del momento, a la euforia. No podía quitarme a mi hermana de la cabeza.

—Gracias America… muchas gracias —le agradecí emocionado.

Ella movió la cabeza sutilmente. Debajo de mis brazos se sentía pequeña, o tal vez era que por culpa de esas drogas inyectables, que nos hacían ser un poco más trogloditas con nuestra fuerza, todo nos parecía un poco más frágil.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —sonrió apacible—. Ya te dije que iba a hacer algo por ti por lo que hiciste en Labrador —la solté suavemente y la miré. Definitivamente su nariz tenía más pecas que las que había cubierto el maquillaje el día de la fiesta—. Y si no hubieras hecho nada… creo que de haber conocido tu historia de todos modos habría llegado con este regalo.

La miré fijamente. Maxon era un afortunado, en aquel preciso instante casi podía entender la rabia de Marlee cuando la expulsó del palacio. America era una persona fascinante. Era demasiado buena, humilde y generosa. En mi vida solo dos mujeres se llevaban esos títulos, y una de ellas ya no existía, y la otra podía perderla en cualquier instante: mi madre y Maya. Le sonreí al no saber qué más agregar y noté un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Parpadeó al cabo de un instante y se alejó un paso, colocándose un mechón tras la oreja, abrazándose a sí misma.

Había un halo diferente que envolvía el momento. Por suerte, aunque igualmente temí por mi vida un segundo, Marlee ingresó sorpresivamente a la habitación rompiendo la burbuja. Respiré aliviado.

—¿America? —La muchacha se detuvo frente a la puerta y nos miró de hito en hito—. ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó preocupada entrando rápidamente a la habitación. Ella asintió, yo me alejé rápidamente—. ¿Por qué está la puerta abierta? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

—Estoy bien —sonrió soltando los brazos, acercándose a su amiga. Solo entonces Marlee se fijó en mí. Al principio me vio con el ceño fruncido, pero de inmediato se suavizó. Tal vez al ver mis ojos irritados.—. Eh… estábamos hablando —le explicó.

Marlee se llevó una mano al pecho y se acercó a mí preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó. Le sonreí ampliamente.

—Muy bien —Era la verdad, en mi pecho no cabía más de felicidad y agradecimiento. Marlee achicó un ojo de manera sospechosa y tragué saliva, nervioso. Carraspeé para distender un poco el ambiente, la situación no dejaba de ser extraña a ojos de ella. Así que cogí el rifle y me lo volví a colgar al hombro, resguardando el sobre con las entradas bien seguro dentro de mi chaqueta. Miré a America y agaché la cabeza, no sabía qué más podía hacer para agradecerle lo que había hecho por Maya. Necesitaba contarle a mi hermana, urgente.

—No debería pedir esto, sé que estuve una semana ausente, pero necesito esta tarde para…

—Por supuesto —rió ella, comprendiendo de inmediato—. Ve a contarle.

Sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a su amiga. Asentí, pensando en mil razones para devolverle lo que había hecho, pero nada se me ocurría.

—Nos vemos entonces…—Sonreí. Me encaminé hacia la puerta y la cerré a mi espalda. Me apoyé en el borde y desde adentro escuché unas risitas. Un millón de emociones cruzaron por mi pecho. Me llevé una mano a la zona donde tenía escondido el sobre, miré hacia la ventana, el rey seguía con su sequito de soldados en el jardín.

Decidí ir a contarle a Maya de inmediato. Ya que America estaba con Marlee probablemente saldría de la habitación, así que no necesitaría que vigilara la puerta. Las cocinas contaban con un solo teléfono y era solo para emergencias, tenía un cable demasiado malo para hacer llamadas y la señal no duraba suficiente. Le pedí a Sylvia permiso para ocuparlo, y ya que la enfermedad de Maya era conocida ahí abajo, la mujer dejó que llamara. Muchos odiaban su comportamiento, pero pocos sabían que también era madre, y que todo lo que conseguía trabajando en el Palacio iba para el bien de sus hijos. —Tienes cinco minutos —me advirtió.

Escuchar la voz de mi hermana siempre me alegraba el día, y aquel era uno donde mi pecho no cabía de acumular tanta euforia.

Como tenía poco tiempo, le pregunté rápidamente como se sentía y qué tal andaba todo por allá. Después de las preguntas pertinentes le solté la sorpresa. Y como era de esperar, se puso a llorar y me pidió que se la presentara.

—Esta tarde iré a dejar el regalo a casa, podremos vernos de nuevo —le dije.

—Es tan buena —hipó. Sonreí con algo de culpa por no poder calmar sus lágrimas. Yo también estaba emocionado.

—Lo es —sonreí—. Tendrás que agradecerle en persona algún día.

—¿La voy a conocer? —se emocionó—. ¡Debe ser hermosa!

Quedé un momento pensativo. Por un segundo recordé la sonrisa de America, su euforia, sus gestos, su humildad y su modestia.

—Lo es... más aún en persona... —dije, sintiendo el peso de aquellas palabras vibrar en mi pecho.

Entonces me atenazó el pánico.

Todo había ocurrido porque la había ayudado en Labrador. Porque quiso devolverme el favor.

Porque se enteró de mi historia gracias a que Maxon me pidió hablar con ella.

Tenía que obligarme a dejar de sentir ese calor en el pecho. Había sido solo una vez, un solo gesto, un simple gesto. Un regalo.

Un regalo que se enraizó en mi corazón y comenzó a crecer. Porque la única que alguna vez había hecho algo así por Maya, era Lena. Y jamás creí que volvería a conocer a alguien que de modo desinteresado haría lo mismo nuevamente. Y lo peor, era que America era el interés romántico de alguien más... y quién más sino que el mismo príncipe. Un amigo. Mi amigo. Alguien que me había confiado cuidar de aquella muchacha mientras durase su estadía en el palacio. O mientras intentaba buscar un modo de romper el compromiso con el que llevaba un año liando.

Todo eso de repente se vio aplastado por la avalancha, cuyo destino terminaría por enterrarme dolorosamente bajo su peso.

Cuando me despedí de Maya regresé a la habitación que compartía con otro compañero. Me arrojé a la cama y contemplé las fotografías que ocupaban un espacio importante en mi vida. ¿Qué había cambiado? Todo. Absolutamente todo. Pero no podía dejarme encandilar, había sido solo un gesto. Un regalo amable. No había segundas intenciones, nada. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, cuestionándome lo que estaba sintiendo.

Decidí dejar de pensar, seguramente pronto se me pasaría y todo quedaría como un bonito recuerdo de alguien que había hecho algo muy bueno por nosotros. Pero no fue así, y no sería así. No tenía cómo saber en ese momento, que aquel simple regalo haría que por el resto de mi existencia me cuestionaría día tras día por qué no había luchado por ella, porque no había intentado por lo menos llegar un poco más lejos, o al menos intentarlo, de verdad. Todo por ser noble, por ser buen amigo. Y no había medicina en el mundo que devolviera a mi corazón el pedazo que había dejado en el palacio cuando me marché, no había medicina que llenara el vacío. Y tampoco sabía que tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Todo por haber sido solidario un día de lluvia en Labrador. Porque jamás esperé que aquello me devolviera la mano de la forma más injusta: haberme enamorado de la futura reina.

 **NOTAS**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Como había explicado, son historias cortas. Ésta en particular cuenta cómo fue que Valiant comenzó a sentir algo por America. El próximo Spin Off será de Philippo y será igual de corta. Contará algunas escenas particulares que cambiaron su vida en algún momento de la historia. Por favor, solo pido paciencia. No pienso demorarme una eternidad en publicar, pero ahora mis tiempos se reducen a pocas horas a la semana para escribir. Si quieren más novedades de cada uno de los Spin Off o del Final Alternativo de La Única, síganme por Facebook, Twitter y por Instagram. Solo deben buscarme en todas las redes como **@Kathleencobac**

 **Adicional** : Lo de Sylvia y sus hijos fue algo que surgió en el momento para que ella tuviese tacto y fuera amable con Valiant al momento de querer hablar con Maya, desconozco y no recuerdo si en los libros se habla de si ella es casada o soltera, pero aquí, bueno, es madre.

 **Importante** : Sí, estoy trabajando en un final Alternativo de La Única para todas las "Valericas". Me ha tomado tiempo y trabajo, pero espero tenerlo listo antes de fin de año. Eso es todo por ahora.

Cualquier información o mensaje por favor, envíenmelo por mis Redes. Porque por Wattpad me es difícil contestar a todos las mismas preguntas de forma individual. Gracias por leerme y por seguir dándole tribuna a La Única. Ya son dos años y sigo recibiendo hermosos mensajes.

¡Son los mejores! Esto es para ustedes con cariño.

Kate.


End file.
